


Broken Promises

by Kindred



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic, Arthur is abusive, Arthur is cursed, Balinor is not dead, Court Sorcerer Merlin, Dark Arthur, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Merlin, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Morgana was doing something nice!, Mpreg, Physical Abuse, Pining Arthur, Powerful Merlin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-01 13:59:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4022476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindred/pseuds/Kindred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>King Arthur has been cursed and the darkness has fallen over Camelot once, and poor Merlin is paying for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Morgana snuck back into the castle, she walked through the lower levels her hand stretched out in front of her with a small blue light hovering above her hand showing just enough light to see the path in front of her. The dark hair enchantress hasn’t set foot on the grounds of Camelot in years since she and her sister tried to kill the king. But as always Arthur’s lapdog would save the day, sweet loveable Merlin, he was so loyal to the man he loves that Morgana herself couldn’t fully hate him she just wished she could. She knew that Merlin and Arthur had finally gotten their act together and the young warlock has agreed to become the King’s consort.

In the last few months, King Arthur started to change she didn’t know what happen to cause the happen in him but she heard that the king had become cruel everyone, his knight was avoiding him and the servants were too scared to go near him. Morgana has a spy within the castle they worked among the servants he said that he has seen bruises on the wrists of the king’s soon to be a consort. She was shocked to learn how Merlin would try and hid the bruises under his shirts. The spy also told her he had often heard the King screaming at Merlin behind closed doors and sometimes he has seen Merlin sat in the alcoves crying during the night. She didn’t know what to make of this Merlin is made of strong stuff and to have him crying Arthur must have pushed him to his limits.

Then one night in midwinter she had a vision of Merlin screaming in pain at the hands Arthur and then the warlock wasn’t moving anymore his eyes were open and glassy and then saw Arthur standing above him his face coved in blood as he holds a screaming baby that was covered in blood. The memory of that horrid vision made her sick thinking about it which is why she is here now. If this is the only good thing she does now until the day she dies she could die with a smile on her lips.

But Morgana wasn’t alone her sister agree with her, she had been given that vision for a reason. Morgause had told her that there was a man that could help her to get Merlin away from Arthur safely. Came up to the iron gate that leads into the dungeons she opens the door with a silent spell before walk thought where Morgana could hear some guards talking. Hiding around the corner she looked to see 3 guards wandering around talking to themselves. Pulling her hood off she turned the corner and whispered a spell her eyes started to glow in the dark. This made the guards gasp at the glowing eyes that seem to float before them, but before they could call for help or attack they started to yawn and then to sway and then their knees buckle before the slid to the ground and curled up asleep. The curly dark-haired witch smiled to herself as she walked over a sleeping man who was sucking his thumb.

Pushing the heavy wooden door open she walked into the cells she shivered at these cells because Uther had them made to hold magic users. Morgana looked at the lower light that was flickering on the wall making it hard for her to see, raising her arm in the air she showered the room in blue lights the room lit up and she could see the only occupied cell. Morgana walked up to the mound moving under a threadbare blanket a head appeared from underneath their eyes wincing at the light. The dark-haired enchantress stopped in mid-step sucking in her breath “I never thought I would see those emotions on your face.” Came the horsed voice of the man she came to see.

At first, she didn’t recognise young man that was half laying on his side as he pushed himself up “What has he done to you?” Morgana whispered as she dropped to her knees in front of the cell’s door her. He didn’t smile at her he just looked up dropping some of the threadbare blankets around his waist. “My God.” She whispered tears started to burn his eyes as the sorceress felt horrified to see Merlin naked form he is covered in cuts and bruises then her eyes drifted down to the slight dome of his stomach told her vision was heading in the right direction.  
“This is not your doing?” He asked, there was hope in his voice he hoped that this was her doing. She shook her head.  
“N-No.” She said, she felt wronged by Merlin’s question, but she knew she deserved it she has done some nasty things to both Merlin and Arthur. Morgana shook her head and warped her hands around the bars “No Merlin this wasn’t me. I came to free you.” She whispered  
“Why?” He asked, even in his weakened state he was wary of her  
“I-I had a vision and I had to do this, I had to save you.” She told him, blue eyes looked at her up and down as he sighed. He was too tired and in too much pain to do anything to stop her if she did try something “I will take you out of Camelot.” The dark haired woman told him as she stood up making Merlin wince as he looked up at her  
“If I leave I can’t fulfil my destiny.” He said looking away from her  
“And if you stay you will die.” She told him blankly, Merlin smiled weakly and nodded as he pushed himself up onto his feet pulling the blanket around him.  
“I suppose your right.”

A sad look crossed her face as she looked at the thick black bruises on his body and the large hand marks on his hips made her feel sick, there were deep cuts on his back from where he has been whip and she could see dried blood all over him “Where are your clothes?” She asked softly, Merlin tried to shrug but all it seems to do is make him feel sick.  
“Don’t know.” He answered with a hissed as he warped his arms around himself a bit more. The witch turned and pulled off her cloak before unlocking the door and warped it around him. “I-If you didn’t do this to Arthur then who did?” He asked as he looked at her, she touched his face and wiped away the tears.   
“I don’t know Merlin.” He looked up at her as her eyes seem to be a focus on clasping the cloak shut, but her hands were shaking with so much anger towards Arthur “I know somewhere where you can be safe.” She told him “You and your child.” Merlin looks up at her and nods tiredly  
“Thank you, Morgana.”

Merlin made it so far out of the dungeon his movements were slow and sluggish and it made Morgana realised she should have brought some healing potions with her. She didn’t dark use a spell on him because of the baby, her magic would just upset Merlin’s magic that is using to help the baby grow. “We can stop if for a moment?” She whispered to him, but Merlin shook his head and kept walking.   
“If I stop I won’t be able to move again.” He whispered to her as she warped around arm around his waist and held his arm and helped him walk towards the cool November air. Within moments of them stepping out castles grounds Merlin passed out. Morgana reached out to grab him but two strong arms warped around the thin Warlock and stopped him from hitting the ground. The dark-haired witch looked up to see a tall broad man with ash grey beard. Morgana frowned and looked around the area before looking back at the older man as he scooped Merlin into his arms.  
“Where is…?” She asked,   
“They left the moment he saw me arrive.” Morgana huffed…cowards…she thought …just like Cenred to send me cowards…she thought.  
“Thank you for saving my son.” He tells her, she smiled sadly and shook her head as tears rolled down her cheeks.  
“I should have never become enemies with him; all he has ever done was be sweet and loving.” She whispered sadly  
“He will forgive you because of this act alone.” The man whispered to her before he turned and walked away.   
“Who are you?” She asked, with a frown she has never met the man before and didn’t understand why he was here.   
“I’m his father.”

They went their separate ways Morgana when back to her sister with her heart feeling a little lighter. She was a little worried about what her sister would think the plan was to bring Merlin either to their hideout or to Cenred castle. While the large man walked off into the woods carrying his injured son, he took Merlin deep it the woods to a clearing where the great dragon waited for them. “His path is now unclear.” The dragon told the large man as he climbed onto his back. The bearded man looked down at the dark-haired warlock in his arms and pulled the hood over his head to keep the cold at bay as he warped his own coat around him for extra warmth. He never said anything to the dragon as they flew into the dead of night with snowstorm behind them covering their tracks.

Meanwhile…  
Morgause smiled as she looked at the cot as her hand ran over the carvings “You sure Merlin will go along with this? He isn’t my biggest fan.” Cenred said to the blonde witch. She looked over her shoulder at him and smiled.   
“All you need to do is show your sweet side to him, he had been beaten by the man who is meant to love him. If your men do their job right Merlin and his child will be with us shortly.” He raised an eyebrow at her and ran his fingers through his hair. “It will be rough Merlin is loyal to Arthur but hopefully you could change that.”   
“Why didn’t you tell your sister what your plan was? It was you who sent the visions right?” Morgana frowned slightly as she looked around the room to make sure it was ready for an injured warlock.   
“She still cares for Merlin, if I told her what my true plan was she would have found a way to upset it. No, I did not send those visions but they were helpful.” The dark-haired king frowned at her, he was unsure how this will work he had tried seducing Merlin once before, Arthur almost ripped his head off.

He watched her as she turned to face him “Ummm I just see a small flaw in your plan.” She frowned at him and placed her hands on her hips.  
“And what is that?”   
“If Arthur finds out where his little warlock is what do you think he is going to do?” She rolled her eyes at him and chuckled, as he walks to the window and sees his men return without Merlin and without Morgana  
“He won’t.”


	2. Chapter 2

When the great dragon landed, Balinor quickly slides off the dragon and rushes into his home. He was being careful of his son as he walked through his home, the fireplaces flared into life warming the hut up as candles burst into the light it was now the only house small isolated village that now looks like a beacon in the dead of night. The Dragonlord moved into another room that he made for his son if Merlin ever needs to escape from Camelot or if Balinor himself had to bring him here, and it seems like his worry and fear for Merlin was right. The bearded man placed the far to thin boy onto the bed and looked down at him as he ran his hand through the damp limp hair feeling his own tears come to his eyes.

“Merlin.” He whispered sadly as he unfastens Morgana’s cloak and peeled it off Merlin’s skin and looking to looked at the wounds that littered the poor Warlock’s body. “I will make him pay for this.” He growled as he collected a bowl and filled it with water before he warmed it with his magic. He picked up a cloth to dunk into the warm water before slowly wiping away the blood and the mud and any other muck that was on his skin.   
“Balinor?” Came a voice through his house, he looked up to see a woman stand at the open front door and waved her in “I saw that your back? What happen you took off so quickly and…” The witch froze as she stopped dead in her tracks and looked down at the injured boy on the bed “Dear god what happens?” She asked as she knelt on the other side of Merlin’s bed and placed a hand on his forehead.   
“My son’s partner has been cursed and…this is what he has done.” He told her as he tried to hold his anger in.   
“B…But isn’t your son Merlin the King’s consort?” She asked as she looked down at the dark haired boy.  
“Yes.” He growled   
“Do you want me to help?” She whispered, he looked up at the brown eyes of the young woman and saw her worry, he nodded to her.  
“Thank you, Addy, I don’t want to use too much magic on him with the baby.” He told her,   
“Don’t worry I will worry about the baby you just keep cleaning him.” She smiled weakly as she placed her hand over the small bump.

Addy was happy enough that the child was doing okay, it seems Merlin’s magic was protecting the baby. She looked at Balinor who was placing a cream on the cuts “What caused the King to attack him?” She asked  
“I do not know, but a curse has been placed on Arthur and I know it won’t be lifted until the child is born. He will continue this madness until then I think it’s for the best if we spread the word not to go near Camelot.” She nods as she stood up and rubbed her back.   
“The baby will be fine as long we make sure he gets his health back.” He nods to her.   
“Go home Addy and get some sleep.” She smiles tiredly and kisses the top of Merlin’s head before she leaves the room. She stops and turns back to the room to look at the older wizard.   
“You make sure you get some rest.”

4 days later…  
Merlin still hadn’t opened his eyes and Balinor was fearful that his son would never wake up; his magic is trying to support the baby as well as heal him. The rest of the small village helped to heal Merlin, Balinor felt his skin burn with anger at King Arthur the man said he loved Merlin and this is how he finds his son hanging on only by his magic to keep him alive. The snow started to come down heavy when he spotted a small group of Druids walked towards his home, the warlock brings an axe down on a lump of wood. They stood looking at him as they eyed the axe in his hand. “We are here to see Emrys.” The eldest of the group of 5 said to him.

The Dragonlord eyed the group up and down as he put the axe down into the tree stump “We don’t wish to harm; we come to place offerings to him and the child.”   
“Alright,” Balinor said, as he leads them into his home, most of the bruises and marks have gone from Merlin’s body but he just laid still as if he was dead. The Druids stood around the bed and chanted for him and the child before the eldest of the group walked up to the Dragonlord and handed him a small wooden box “The baby his powerful like yourself and your son.”   
“I am aware.” He told them as he thumbed the box   
“You should be made aware that Arthur Pendragon has not slipped out of his madness whoever placed the curse on him was powerful enough to make it endure.”   
“It doesn’t matter Merlin will not return to Camelot and neither will his son,” Balinor told the blonde haired as the Druid placed his hand on his shoulder.  
“There are others who are after the child and your son.” Balinor frowned at them “Once the prince of Camelot is born Pendragon will fall when and only then can your son retune.” Balinor hated riddles as much as Merlin and he groaned as he rubbed his eyes. 

He watches them leave the same way they came he will never understand Druids they see the world in a whole new light. He sighed as turned back to see the sunlight lighting up Merlin’s face showing the fading scars. He walked over to the bed and saw his son turn his head “Merlin?” He whispered as he sat on the bed and stroked his face. Merlin opened his eyes and saw the bury image of the man above him, he blinked to clear his eyes and sees his father looking down at him he opened his mouth   
“W-Water.” He whispered hoarsely. Balinor waved his hand at the jug he had made up just that morning encase Merlin woke.

It came to him and the large man poured him some water and then helps his son drink from the cup. Merlin took a sip of water that was laced with a potion to help him get better.   
“That’s it sip it slowly.” He whispered blue eyes shone gold as he looked up at the large man   
“Dad?” He whispered, “You’re alive?” He was confused as he reached up to touch the man’s face   
“Dragons are funny creatures sometimes they can bring the dead to life.” He whispered as he kissed his son’s hand “You should rest.” He told him   
“Where’s Arthur?” He asked as he slurred his words feeling himself fall to sleep   
“You’re safe,” Balinor told him as he finally slipped into slumber.

Merlin found himself walking up to the sounds of his father’s voice and Kilgharrah, well he is sure heard him. He groaned as he sat up feeling the stiffness of his body from having been asleep for a while Merlin sat there looking around the bedroom he caught sight of a cot in the corner and it made him look down and touch his stomach. He let out a sigh of relief and let himself cry for a moment he hadn’t forgotten and he knew he won’t forget the pain and fear Arthur put him through.

He swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood to look for some clothes and there on the side folded up neatly was a pair of trousers and a very large baggy shirt that he thinks belongs to his father. After he dressed and took another sip of water he warped a fur blanket around himself before he weakly walked over to the door of the bedroom and then stumbling through the living area towards the sounds of the voices.

Standing in the doorway he watches as his father speaks to Kilgharrah they seem to be deep in an argument “He will not be returning damn Pendragon’s future and damn Camelot.” Balinor yelled “I saw what he was going to do! Do you think there would be any chance of saving him if he cut my grandchild from son’s body?” Merlin gasped making them both look up at him.  
“Merlin...”  
“Y-You saw him do that?” The dark-haired wizard asked as he walked out the house pulling the blanket tighter around him   
“You should rest.” His father told him  
“Tell me? No lies.” Merlin asked a he felt tears in prick his eyes  
“Yes, me Kilgharrah and Morgana and most likely a few others.” Balinor walked over to him and warped his arms around Merlin pulling him into a hug “I am sorry I know how much you love him.” The Warlock was quiet but held on to his father as a lifeline.


End file.
